The Key Killer
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Detective Phineas Flynn investigates his toughest case yet, the Key Killer, a demented Serial Killer running amok in Danville. Can Phineas catch the killer before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new Phineas and Ferb Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

><p>A woman was seen running through Danville. She had blonde hair, pale skin and was wearing a purple turtle neck and light jeans.<p>

"Get away!" she said

She was being chased by someone in a leather jacket with a hood and black jeans.

"Please, leave me alone" said the woman

While running, the woman tripped and scraped her knee.

"Please, let me go, I've done nothing to you" she begged

Her pursuer picked something up, when the pursuer got close, they struck her with it. The pursuer grabbed some rope and tied up the woman's feet, before dragging her across the street, she was still alive though.

The next day, some teenagers were near Danville's old abandoned train tunnels. One was a girl who had the appearance of a stereotypical bookworm, the other was a guy dressed more like a rebel. The girl looked scared, the guy was carrying a lantern.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" asked the girl

"Because, Rebecca, you have got to learn to have more fun, and quit being such a bore" said the guy

"I remember that part, Billy, but why the train tunnels?" asked Rebecca

"Because this place has been abandoned for years, perfect for privacy" said Billy

Rebecca looked forward and noticed something.

"I wouldn't bet on it" said Rebecca

"What are you talking about?" asked Billy

Rebecca pointed in the direction of what she saw, when Billy turned around, he saw a blonde woman tied to a wooden mast, above a pile of wood that had been set ablaze, this woman had been burned at the stake.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Billy

Later that day, the police arrived. The teens were still shocked at what they had found. Eventually, Detective Phineas Flynn arrived.

"Detective Flynn, glad you could make it" said one of the officers.

"Jackson, what happened?" asked Phineas

"Well, earlier today, 2 teenagers came to the abandoned train tunnels, when they found the body of a woman that had apparently been burned at the stake" said Jackson

Phineas entered the train tunnels and observed the victim, she looked familiar, even though she had been burned.

"Hey, Jackson, do you have any of the missing person reports from the past week?" asked Phineas

Jackson handed Phineas a file. Phineas searched through it until he had been proven right.

"I knew it, the victim's name was Tessa Wallace, earlier this week, she was reported missing by her best friend after meeting someone at a Masquerade party" said Phineas

Phineas approached the body, he paced around it until he noticed something.

"Hey, Jackson, come look at this" said Phineas

Jackson walked up to Phineas, he saw what Phineas was looking at, a symbol of a key had been carved into the victim's arm.

"Yikes" said Jackson

Later, Phineas went to see the coroner, Isabella.

"Hey Phineas" said Isabella

"Hello Isabella, what can you tell me about the victim?" asked Phineas

"Well, it is obvious that the fire killed her, some research hints that maybe the killer murdered her a different way and then burned the body after she was dead, but the only injuries other than the burn marks is the swelling on the back of the head" said Isabella

"Swelling?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, there's some swelling on the back of the head, the killer must have struck her to knock her out before dragging the body to the train tunnels to burn the body" said Isabella

"About how long has she been dead?" asked Phineas

"I'd say about 1-2 days" said Isabella

"Anything else?" asked Phineas

"Nothing else at the moment" said Isabella

"Well, thanks for the help" said Phineas

Phineas left and Isabella pulled a heart shaped locket out of her shirt, she opened it up and inside was a picture of Phineas and Isabella as teenagers.

In the hallway, Jackson approached Phineas.

"Hello Detective" said Jackson

"Hello Jackson, hey, do you have the missing person's report for the victim?" asked Phineas

Jackson handed Phineas the report.

"Why do you need it?" asked Jackson

"I need to contact the victim's friend that sent the report" said Phineas

==Later==

Phineas arrived at a small suburban home, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door, it was answered by a brunette woman wearing a green sundress.

"Oh, hello Detective" said the woman

"Hello Sarah, I'm afraid I have some bad news" said Phineas

"Is it Tessa?" asked Sarah

"Yes, I'm afraid she was found murdered in the train tunnels" said Phineas

Sarah was in shock, then she started crying.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me what happened the day she went missing" said Phineas

Sarah invited Phineas in.

"So, what happened the night when Tessa went missing?" asked Phineas

"Well, we arrived at the masquerade party at about 8:00 PM, at about 9:22, this man approached Tessa and asked her to dance, later that night, I saw Tessa leaving with the man, I didn't see her at all after that" said Sarah

"What did the man look like?" asked Phineas

"He was about 5"4, brunette, curly hair, and he was African American" said Sarah

"Anything else?" asked Phineas

"No, that's all" said Sarah

"Well, thank you for you time" said Phineas before leaving

When Phineas drove off, a person wearing a hoodie peeked around a corner, their face couldn't be seen though.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my new Phineas and Ferb Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

><p>"<em>It has been 3 days since the murder of Tessa Wallace, police are still baffled as to who could have committed such a violent crime<em>" said a reporter on the news

Phineas was in the station, he was on the computer. Jackson walked up to him.

"Detective, what are you doing?" asked Jackson

"I am trying to find the person that Tessa left the Masquerade party the night she went missing, luckily, there was a website with a full list of guests" said Phineas

"So have you found out who the person is?" asked Jackson

"Yes I have, Ron Daniels, aged 29, he works as a taxi driver, and his address..." said Phineas

==Later==

Phineas pulled up to a house in the suburbs, he knocked on the door and a man matching Sarah's description answered.

"Hello there Officer" said Ron

"Hello Ron" said Phineas

"Am I in trouble?" asked Ron

"Well, sort of, the woman you left the Masquerade party a few days ago has been murdered, and you're the last person known to have seen her alive" said Phineas

"Wait, you think I killed her?" asked Ron

A woman walks down the stairs.

"Ron, honey, who's at the door?" asked the woman

"It's a detective" said Ron

"Your wife?" asked Phineas

"Yeah" said Ron

"And yet you left the Masquerade party with Tessa?" asked Phineas

"What are you accusing me of now?" asked Ron

"If you can explain a few things to me, then nothing" said Phineas

"Look, it wasn't like that, let me tell you what happened..." said Ron

==Flashback==

_It was the night of the Masquerade party, Ron was walking about, just seeming pretty bored, when he saw Tessa and Sarah together, he approached them._

_"Long story short, I broke up with him" said Sarah, just before Ron arrived_

_"Hello there girls" said Ron_

_"Oh hi there" said Tessa_

_"Care to dance?" asked Ron_

_"Uh, sure" said Tessa_

_After dancing, Ron and Tessa were sitting together talking. Until Tessa looked at her watch._

_"Oh man, it's getting late, I gotta get some sleep early so I can get to work in the morning" said Tessa_

_"I can drive you home" said Ron_

_"Oh, that's nice of you" said Tessa_

_The 2 got up to leave, when Ron bumped into some random guy, causing him to spill his drink all over his clothes._

_"Sorry man" said Ron_

_"Ah, it's alright" said the man_

_Ron and Tessa left and Ron drove Tessa home_

==Flashback End==

"...and that's what happened, I was just her ride home" said Ron

"Why did you ask her to dance?" asked Phineas

"I was so bored at that point, I just wanted to dance with anyone" said Ron

At that point, Ron shut the door. Phineas got back into his car.

"Well, he seems pretty serious, but he's still the prime suspect" said Phineas

Phineas drove back to the station. He was encountered by Isabella.

"Hello there Detective" said Isabella

"Hello Isabella" said Phineas

"So, any new leads on the Tessa Wallace murder?" asked Isabella

"Well, we finally have a prime suspect, Ron Daniels, he was the man that Tessa left the masquerade party with" said Phineas

"Well, I have something new for you" said Isabella, handing Phineas an evidence bag.

"A Star of David necklace? What's this gotta do with anything?" asked Phineas

"I found it around the victims neck, tucked into her shirt, I also did some background research on Tessa, turns out that both her grandparents on her mothers side were holocaust survivors, so our victim was half Jewish on her mothers side" said Isabella

"Really? Well, I'm not sure how that links to the case, but it might be a lead" said Phineas

==Later==

Phineas returned to Sarah's house, he needed to talk to her.

"Hello there Detective, have you arrested Tessa's murderer?" asked Sarah

"Not yet, I need to ask you, what did Tessa do for a living?" asked Phineas

"She was an Art Teacher" said Sarah

"Really?" asked Phineas

"Yes, an a pretty good one too, she actually painted my a lovely portrait for my last birthday" said Sarah

"What school did she work at?" asked Phineas

Sarah got some paper and wrote down the address.

"Thank you Sarah" said Phineas, before walking off

==Meanwhile==

A man was walking through the park, as a short cut to get home.

"Man, I'm gonna miss my shows" said the man

The man passed through a bush, and nearly fainted at the sight before him.

==Later==

The police had the crime scene surrounded, Phineas was passing by when he noticed the police. He stopped his car, got out and walked over to Jackson.

"Jackson, what happened?" asked Phineas

"Follow me" said Jackson

Jackson lead Phineas to the crime. Phineas was shocked at what had happened.

"Oh my god!" said Phineas

A female with red hair, shinny, wearing a green hoodie and white shirt was laying before them, with her body crushed under a pile of boulders and rocks.

"I know, this is scary, especially since the Tessa Wallace murder hasn't been solved yet" said Jackson

Phineas walked over to the body, he inspected the head.

"Funny you should mention Tessa Wallace" said Phineas

"Why?" asked Jackson

"Remember how Tessa had a key symbol carved into her arm?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, not something you forget" said Jackson

"This woman has the same key carving on the back of her head" said Phineas

"What?" asked Jackson

Jackson walked over to the body to see what Phineas meant, he wasn't kidding, this woman had the same carving.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like another victim<strong>

**Who is the murderer?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

><p>The second murder victim had been loaded into the ambulance.<p>

"My god, 2 murders in such a short time frame, both murders extremely brutal and both victims had a carving of a key either on their arm or their head" said Phineas

"This is getting kind of scary" said Jackson

"I know, 2 back to back murders" said Phineas

"And that key carving link looks like it might be by the same person" said Jackson

"You know what that means" said Phineas

"What?" asked Jackson

"We might have a serial killer" said Phineas

The next day, Phineas arrived at the school that Tessa used to work at, when he arrived, he instantly noticed a memorial for Tessa, Phineas went to the headmaster.

"Excuse me sir, I need to talk to you" said Phineas

"What would you like to know?" asked the Principal

"It's about Tessa's murder, is there anyone who might have wanted her dead?" asked Phineas

"Not anyone that I knew, Tessa was an angel to everyone at the school" said the Principal

"So she never had any enemies?" asked Phineas

"None" said the Principal

"Well, tell me, have you ever seen this woman before?" asked Phineas, showing the principal a photo of the second murder victim.

"No, can't say I have" said the principal

"Never seen her before?" asked Phineas

"No, sorry, but what does this have to do with Tessa?" asked the Principal

"This woman was found recently murdered, the 2 murders appeared to be linked in a way" said Phineas

"Sorry I couldn't have helped a bit more" said the principal

After that, Phineas left. He returned to the station and went to see Isabella.

"Hello Isabella" said Phineas

"Hello Phineas, here to talk about the second victim?" asked Isabella

"Yeah, what can you tell me?" asked Phineas

"Well, good news, I found out who our poor victim is, the victims name is Frankie Goldberg, after I found out who she was, I did some research, she was an employee at a local art museum" said Isabella

"Anything else?" asked Phineas

"Yes, now, at first, I believed that the killer carved the key symbol into the body before officially murdering her, but, autopsy showed that the key carving is a couple of hours fresher than the wounds of the actual murder" said Isabella

"So the killer carved the key symbol into the bodies of his victims after they were already dead?" asked Phineas

"Exactly" said Isabella

After that, Phineas left, he got home and turned on the news.

==TV==

_"Just days after the murder of Tessa Wallace, another murder had taken place, Museum Tour Guide, Frankie Goldberg, was found murdered in Danville Park, her body crushed under the weight of several boulders and rocks, the police have identified the prime suspect as Ron Daniels, who is the person known to have last seen Tessa alive, we now go live to Shaun Rollins" said the news reporter_

_Shaun was standing near a lake._

_"Thank you Helen, police have not yet determined the official motive for these murders, now, it appears that the killer has struck again, just less than 2 hours ago, police were called to investigate a third murder when the body of a young woman had washed up near Danville Cemetery, the body has been identified as that of Iris Malenko, a nurse at Danville Hospital, so far, the 3 murders have been done with completely different MOs, and the only link is a bizarre Key Symbol found carved into the body of the victims, such as the one found of Iris, we will keep you posted as we know more" said Shaun_

==End of News Report==

Phineas was in shock, a third murder, why is this happening?

The next day, Phineas went to the morgue to see what Isabella had to say.

"Hello Isabella" said Phineas

"Oh, Phineas, you're back" said Isabella

"Yeah, so, what have you got today?" asked Phineas

"Well, I found water overflowing Iris' lungs, so it's obvious that Iris' murderer had drowned her" said Isabella

"Is that it?" asked Phineas

"No, what surprised me wasn't that there was water in her lungs, but the type of water" said Isabella

"What do you mean?" asked Phineas

"Well, upon further inspection, I found that Iris' lungs were filled with fresh water" said Isabella

"But she was found in Danville Lake" said Phineas

"Exactly" said Isabella

"But Danville Lake is full of salt water, not fresh water" said Phineas

"Yes, the victim drowned Iris somewhere else and then dumped her body in Danville Lake" said Isabella

"There is no doubt in my mind now, Danville definitely has a Serial Killer" said Phineas

* * *

><p><strong>A third victim, but who is behind them?<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

><p>Phineas was at Danville Hospital, he decided to investigate the victim's place of work. He walked up to a tall doctor with dark hair and glasses.<p>

"Excuse me Doctor, I need to talk to you" said Phineas

"What is it?" asked the doctor

"What can you tell me about Iris Malenko?" asked Phineas

"Well, she was a nice lady, the patients loved her" said the doctor

"Any patients that seemed suspicious?" asked Phineas

"Um, actually, there was one, a mister Edgar Ulmer, I don't know what it is, but something always seemed weird about him" said the Doctor, handing Phineas a file

"Thank you doctor" said Phineas

Phineas left to find Edgar, luckily, the file the doctor gave him had Edgar's address on, Phineas walked up to a plain looking house in a suburban part of Danville.

"This is the place" said Phineas

Phineas knocked on the door, it was answered by a man who looked like he was in his mid 40s, he had flat, brown hair, a moustache and was wearing a brick red shirt, light brown pants and dark loafers, he was also wearing a pair of glasses.

"Edgar Ulmer?" asked Phineas

"That's me" said the man

"I'm here to talk to you about a series of murders" said Phineas

"Oh, you mean those 3 women?" asked Edgar

"Yes, may I come in?" asked Phineas

"Be my guest" said Edgar

Edgar let Phineas inside, Phineas sat down at Edgar's dinner table.

"Edgar, what do you know about the murders?" asked Phineas

"What makes you think that I know anything?" asked Edgar

"Well, one of the victims was a nurse that had a connection with you" said Phineas

"That's the only thing that links me to the case though, I don't know anything, I swear" said Edgar

"Edgar, what do you do for a living?" asked Phineas

"I'm a bridge painter, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Edgar

"Well, the first victim was a High School Art Teacher and the second victim worked at an Art Museum" said Phineas

"That's it? Detective, I'm afraid you won't find the killer if this is all the evidence you have to go on" said Edgar

"Yeah, you're right Edgar, sorry for wasting your time" said Phineas

After that, Phineas left. He returned to the precinct and looked at the board used for the investigation, he pinned a picture of Edgar onto the list of suspects. That was when Jackson entered.

"Detective Flynn, what are you doing?" asked Jackson

"We got a new suspect in the serial killer case" said Phineas

"Who is it?" asked Jackson

"Edgar Ulmer, he's a patient of one of the victims, he also shares a similar career with the other 2" said Phineas

That night, in a hardware store, a security guard was seen walking around, when a mysterious figure was seen peeking round a corner. The guard was a husky man with a buzz cut hair.

"God, why am I even here? No one ever robs a hardware store, what would they steal? Drills?" joked the guard

The mysterious figure crept around the store, making sure he wasn't seen, however, the guard did hear footsteps.

"Me and my big mouth, who's there? Paul, is that you?" asked the guard

No answer, the security guard started to investigate.

"Seriously, who's there?" asked the guard

The guard heard footsteps behind him again.

"Okay, this isn't funny" said the security guard

The mysterious figure continued to stalk the security guard, hiding behind a hacksaw display. Eventually, the security guard walked up to the hacksaw display, but there was nothing behind it.

"What the hell?" asked the security guard

The second the security guard turned around, a strong brute grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall.

"Get...off...of...me" said the security guard, choking between words

The security guard used his flashlight to see who it was, but the person was wearing a grey mask that covered most of their face.

"Who...are...you?" asked the security guard

The person didn't answer, the security guard punched the person in the face, causing them to release their grip, giving the security guard a chance to run off. While he tried to escape, the unknown figure grabbed a pipe and followed the security guard, the security guard tried to call for help, but for some reason, it wasn't working. Eventually, the attacker caught up to him.

"GO AWAY!" screamed the security guard

The attacker grabbed the security guard by the throat again, but this time, instead of pinning him against the wall, the attacker threw the security guard into a display.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" yelled the security guard

The attacker stood above the security guard and raised the pipe above his head like a spear.

"It's you, isn't it? You're the serial killer, aren't you?" asked the security guard

Without another word, the attacker savagely forced down the pipe, then walked away.

The next morning, Phineas woke up, made some breakfast and turned on the news.

==News==

_"This just in, another murder has taken place, just this morning, the body of security guard, Dietrich Blank, was found at the Danville Hardware store, a metal pipe was sticking out of Dietrich's left eye, impaling him and killing him instantly, in addition, the same mysterious key symbol from the other 3 victims was found carved into Dietrich's chest, this symbol has caused citizens to label this demented murderer as The Key Killer__" said Shaun, the field reporter_

==News Over==

Phineas was in shock, to say the very least, later that day, he went to the morgue to see Isabella

"This makes no sense" said Phineas

"What do you mean?" asked Isabella

"Well, the serial killer, or, the Key Killer, was only targeting women, this security guard is clearly a man" said Phineas

"Maybe there's a link that you missed" said Isabella

"Probably" said Phineas

"Or the murderer is just killing random people" said Isabella

"Maybe, anyway, what you got?" asked Phineas

"Not much to tell really, clearly this man was impaled in the eye with the pipe" said Isabella

"Anything else?" asked Phineas

"Yes actually, there is bruising on his neck, so before he was killed, the killer must have choked him" said Isabella

"Maybe the killer didn't originally intend to impale him, maybe their intention was to have Dietrich asphyxiate to death" said Phineas

"Possibly, but why impale him in the eye if they planned to choke him?" asked Isabella

"Maybe Dietrich fought the killer off and the murderer had to improvise" said Phineas

"That seems possible" said Isabella

"I've gotta go, I need to investigate the murder scene" said Phineas

"Alright, oh before you go, I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but my cousin is getting married next week, care to join me?" asked Isabella

"I don't see why not, sure" said Phineas

"Great" said Isabella

After that, Phineas left.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

><p>Phineas arrived at the hardware store, he saw the display that Dietrich had been thrown into, it was a hammer display. He walked up to Jackson.<p>

"Hey Jackson, tell me what happened" said Phineas

"Damage to the store shows signs of a struggle, ending with Dietrich being thrown into the hammer display, leaving him to weak to continue to fight back" said Jackson

Phineas looked around until he noticed someone standing at the door, Phineas chased the person until he caught him, it was Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" asked Phineas

"I just came to do some shopping, why are you here?" asked Ron

"A security guard was murdered last night by the key killer, the whole building is a crime scene, no one is allowed in" said Phineas

"Sorry detective, I'll just be on my way" said Ron, before leaving

"_Odd, the murder was all over the news, Ron would have known that, why would he come here to a crime scene?_" thought Phineas

Phineas returned to the investigation, he searched the entire building finding nothing, later, Jackson approached Phineas.

"Hey, detective, there's something you might want to see" said Jackson

"What is it?" asked Phineas

Jackson handed Phineas a file.

"This is Dietrich's medical records" said Phineas

"Yeah, read the information" said Jackson

_FULL NAME: Dietrich Scott Blank_

_AGE: 29_

_GENDER: Male_

_RELIGION: Judaism_

_BLOOD TYPE: AB+_

_HOMETOWN: Chicago, Illinois_

_DIAGNOSIS: Hemophilia C_

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Phineas

"We think we've found a link between the 4 victims" said Jackson

"What is it?" asked Phineas

"Well, we looked at the medical records for the other victims, all 4 victims were diagnosed with Hemophilia C" said Jackson

"What?" asked Phineas

"The Key Killer is targeting people with Hemophilia C" said Jackson

"But why?" asked Phineas

"We don't know, we think it might be because the killer might have the disease themselves" said Jackson

"Good work Jackson" said Phineas

==Later==

Phineas was researching people diagnosed with Hemophilia C, several names of Danville residents came up, one name that quickly stood out was Frank Dwyer, the doctor from the hospital that Iris worked at.

"Got you" said Phineas

==Hospital==

Phineas arrived at the hospital and looked for Francis, before finding him.

"Dr Dwyer, I need to talk to you" said Phineas

"Oh, hello detective, what can I do for you?" asked Frank

"We've been digging deeper into the Key Killer case and found something interesting" said Phineas

"What is it?" asked Frank

"All 4 victims were diagnosed with Hemophilia C, the same Syndrome that you were diagnosed with a few years ago" said Phineas

"That's true, I was diagnosed with Hemophilia C, but Detective, I only knew 1 victim, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else" said Frank

"Nice try doctor, I did some more research, you knew at least 3 victims, 2 years ago, the first victim, Tessa Wallace, she came in here for a medical examination, which was when she was diagnosed with the Syndrome herself, and you were the one that gave her the diagnosis" said Phineas

Frank seemed to be getting nervous now.

"Then, earlier this year, Frankie Goldberg came in here for a Tracheotomy surgery, which was actually performed by you" said Phineas

"Alright detective, it's true, I knew 3 victims, but I never met the fourth victim" said Frank

"Frank Dwyer, you're coming with me" said Phineas

"Why?" asked Frank

"We need to continue this at the precinct" said Phineas

==Later==

Back at the precinct, Phineas was looking for Isabella, she was studying Dietrich's body for anything, when Phineas entered, Isabella instantly noticed him.

"Hey Phineas" said Isabella

"Hey Isabella" said Phineas

"How's the case?" asked Isabella

"We've got a new suspect, the doctor from Iris' hospital, he's had interactions with the most victims, even more than Ron and Edgar" said Phineas

"So you're closer to finding the killer?" asked Isabella

"I hope so, anyway, what can you tell me?" asked Phineas

"Nothing new, and I heard you found out about the Hemophilia C" said Isabella

"You heard correct" said Phineas

"Then you know everything about the victim" said Isabella

"Well, thanks anyway" said Phineas, before leaving

"Oh, Phineas, before you go, you remember my cousin's wedding?" asked Isabella

"Yeah" said Phineas

"Well, it's been moved up to tomorrow" said Isabella

"Thanks for letting me know" said Phineas

Phineas left and tried looking up some more info on the Key Killer case. Phineas returned to his desk and tried to see if their was anyone who knew all 4 victims, but he had no such luck.

"Great, no one has known all the victims" said Phineas

Later that night, Phineas had agreed to drive Isabella home since her car was in the shop.

"Thanks for driving me home" said Isabella

"No problem" said Phineas

"I'll see you tomorrow at work" said Isabella

Isabella got out the car and went in her home while Phineas drove off. Phineas looked in his glove compartment and pulled out a file, he took the file inside when he reached his home, when he got in, he started reading the file.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was walking through a hotel, the hallway was completely empty, the figure walked up to room 217, and knocked on the door.

"Sorry, we're busy at the moment" said a man through the door

The figure knocked on the door again.

"Seriously, go away" said the man

The figure grabbed a key out of their coat pocket and opened the door and saw the man and a woman on the bed.

"What the hell? Get out of here" said the man

The figure pulled a gun out of their pocket and fired at the man, shooting him a total of 6 times.

"ROMAN!" screamed the woman

The woman stared in fear at the attacker, the attacker pointed the gun at the woman, but no bullets, the gun was empty. The woman charged past the attacker and ran off.

"I've got to get out of here" said the woman

The woman was able to reach the fire escape, but she was at a dead end.

"Oh no" said the woman

The attacker caught up to the woman and pinned her against the wall, the attacker then pulled a Swiss army knife out of their pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked the woman

The attacker took the knife and used it to carve a key symbol into the woman's knee.

"It's you! You're the Key Killer" said the woman

The attacker then dragged the woman near a railing, before throwing her over it, the landing caused her spinal chord to snap.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
